EP04 : Ghost whisperer
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: Allison takes her time alone after she loss her husband in the battle of McGuire GR. She is captured and meets the Stefan's spirit. Meanwhile Cameron is back. Allison becomes the ghost whisperer and helps her own husband. Please read and review.  T:TRFC.
1. Teaser

.

.

.

.

TERMINATOR

THE RESISTANCE FIGHTERS CHRONICLES

.

.

EPISODE FOUR

"GHOST WHISPERER"

.

Written by  
>Sirapop Nualnimnoi<p>

.

.

.

This fan-produced fiction is a screenplay based on the science fiction drama television series developed for the Fox by Josh Friedman, Terminator - The Sarah Connor Chronicles. This is done in the spirit of fan fiction - to have fun and enrich the total fan experience beyond the limitations of the official story vehicle. This fan-made screenplay is being created available for entertainment purposes of the loyal fans of the show. This story follows the characters of John Connor, Sarah Connor, Cameron, Allison Young and more or all characters from TSCC after the events of the episodes "A friend in need is a friend indeed", "Twanton" and "New hope coming" (earlier episodes of this fan-made screenplay series)

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TEASER<strong>

WE OPEN ON:

EXT. GRAVEYARD – NIGHT

This is the graveyard at night. The trees, woods, urns. More like the soundless and awful place. We slowly turn around this graveyard as...

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>Graveyard. The awful place, the soundless place.<br>Graveyard always be the place where we are afraid  
>to get in, or even step in. Graveyard is the place<br>for all dead, isn't it. (beat) I don't think so.

EXT. CREMATORIUM – EVENING

The crematorium is for someone but it now is burning a corpse. Smoke rises up to the air. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. We realize that we are in a Buddhism temple and this place is in somewhere, Thailand.

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>There's another place where is for the dead.<br>Where burn every dead. Ashes to ashes. Dust to  
>dust. Smoke rises to the air. Nothing remains.<br>Crematorium. Burn and melt. Dead and disappeared.

EXT. TAJ MOHAL - SUNSET

The Indian marbled tomb was built in seventeenth century. We know it is Taj Mohal. The sun is setting. We are thirty yards away As we slowly zoom in,...

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>Like Stefan. He's dead so will you. Death gives no<br>man pass even the powerful psychic like Stefan.  
>Death is patient. Death is smug. Death waits and<br>watches and cares little what you do with these  
>days. Your struggles, your victories every tiny<br>moment belongs to you. Death is generous that way.  
>It knows that despite what they say you can't<br>cheat it. The bill comes due and you will pay  
>it. Everyone has, everyone will.<p>

Nearby the wall, at the edge of the tomb, we see a MAN aims his pistol to ANOTHER MAN at the head , BANG! ,then kills him. Dead. The man walks off as nothing just happened.

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>Death is an immortal beast making its way from the<br>future back to us, moving at its own sweet, sure  
>pace. Your friends, your enemies, your loved ones.<p>

CLOSE ON THE DEAD, It's KO SAMUELS (S02EP17, Kaliba's lawyer).

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>All of your loved ones. Death will meet us all<br>soon enough. Death is waiting for everyone.

EXT. FIELD – EVENING

This is the park in Palmdale for Stefan's burial. We can see Lake Palmdale fifty yards away in NE. Nevlin Glau, Nelson Dekker, Catherine Weaver, Jason Gross, Armando Bonilla, Albert Auldridge, James Ellison, Matt Murch, Semina Cruel, Dr. Felicia Burnett, Savannah Weaver, Zykes and A MONK are inconspicuous in b.g. The structures were destroyed by nukes and have since been reclaimed by nature. Two freshly filled-in graves, Alvin and Stefan.

Allison, Perry, Chin and Edword stand by the graves, in SILHOUETTE. Some wear black suits, some wear white suits.

It's very QUIET.

John Connor and Cameron/John Henry watch from about ten meters away. A couple of TEARS fall from Cameron/John Henry's eyes...but just these.

JOHN  
>I didn't know you could cry.<br>Is it from this body?

CAMERON  
>No. I, my model and T-888s and newer models<br>can cry. (touches a tear) I don't know why  
>we cry out but Skynet and you programmed me<br>, especially me, to show sadness, happiness  
>and more emotions. That makes me and all of<br>us are different from older models.

They watch Allison and all of Stefan's friends.

CAMERON  
>I don't understand. Why do they arrange this<br>burial for Stefan? They haven't found his body.  
>It's all burnt and obliterated.<p>

JOHN  
>Sometimes we do this because we believe that<br>burial will send the souls to the next world.

CAMERON  
>Sometimes they don't.<p>

They turn to face each other.

JOHN  
>(smiles)<br>Yes. That's because they still have their  
>concern and they can't let themselves on it.<p>

CAMERON  
>Like in the television series, "Ghost Whisperer".<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. I like that story. I've ever watched<br>it once...Err!...with Riley.

Cameron/John Henry puts his hand on John's shoulder and smiles so warmly to him.

CAMERON  
>Did I remind you of her, John?<p>

JOHN  
>(smiles)<br>No. You didn't. I don't love her anymore.

CAMERON  
>And about the souls?<p>

JOHN  
>What do you want to ask?<p>

CAMERON  
>John Henry told me that human's body is<br>just a platform for soul.

JOHN  
>Yes. You can assume like that.<br>It's a good idea.

CAMERON  
>He said that the human brain is an amazing<br>computer. Its raw clock speed ,is 20 billion  
>calculations per seconds. Its storage is<br>functionally infinite. (beat)Maybe the  
>human soul is an amazing software too. It<br>isn't terminated after human died. It's  
>a kind of perfect intelligence program.<br>It can change the hardware. It's perfect.  
>(smiles) I'm jealous. You have a perfect<br>software in your head. I envy you.

JOHN  
>I think you should.<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes. But there's something I and John<br>still don't understand.

JOHN  
>What's that?<p>

CAMERON/JOHN HENRY  
>Why do humans forget things?<p>

John sighs and thinks about it. He looks serious. He can't answer. It's really hard question. It's harder than some math problems.

CAMERON/JOHN HENRY  
>You don't really know?<p>

JOHN  
>I don't think so. I'm thinking about Tripitaka.<p>

CAMERON  
>Tripitaka. It's the Buddhism book.<br>Have you ever read it?

JOHN  
>No. But I think someone read it.<p>

CAMERON/JOHN HENRY  
>Who's that?<p>

JOHN  
>(smiles)<br>Allison Pichitchai.

CAMERON  
>Allison Young?<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. She was Stefan's wife.<p>

CAMERON  
>Maybe Stefan was still alive.<p>

JOHN  
>You think so?<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes. It's been three days we haven't found<br>his body. So maybe he's still alive.

JOHN  
>Maybe the explosion destroyed the body.<p>

They watch Allison just standing there. The others have gone. Allison is alone now.

CAMERON  
>I think she needs time to heal this pain.<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. Someone has to help her better.<p>

Weaver slowly heads to Allison.

CAMERON  
>No. We should leave her alone.<br>Time will heal every pain in her heart.  
>Like Stefan in the previous future.<p>

JOHN  
>What?<p>

CAMERON  
>In the previous future after I killed<br>Allison and replaced her. He took months  
>to heal his pain in his heart. He became<br>friend with me. After you died, he helped  
>me to change everything.<p>

JOHN  
>Wait. I died.<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes. Stefan traveled back to 1963 and<br>built up that vault for us. He was the  
>one of the engineers who built the bank.<p>

CLOSE ON ALLISON

She stands lonely nearby the graves. Weaver comes and stands behind her.

ALLISON  
>I'm sorry. I can't find your body. I'm sorry, Stefan.<br>No corpse in your funeral rites. I'm sorry.

WEAVER  
>He sent me to give you something, Allison.<p>

Allison turns back and sees Weaver who hands the locket to her.

ALLISON  
>Thank you, Cath.<p>

WEAVER  
>(smiles)<br>It's not a problem.

Allison clicks open the locket. A sheet of paper falls out and there is a warm family photo, "Young". Allison doesn't notice the photo. She slowly kneels down and picks it up, looks at it.

One of her hand seals off her mouth to stop her crying.

INSERT PAPER

"I love you, Allison. I would die. I can't rebuild your family. I can't recover everything back to you. I knew everything, I knew what will happen if we attack the factory. We will lose everyone we love, a lot of them. This is the plan. One has to sacrifice for everyone's lives and that one has to be me. Thank you for everything, Allison. And I'm sorry for your loss. Goodbye, darling."

A couple of tears drop on the paper,...

BACK TO SCENE

...they are Allison's tears. She's crying.

Weaver touches her hand on Allison's shoulder. Then Allison turns to face her.

WEAVER  
>Are you okay?<p>

Allison shakes her head, "no".

Allison then palms the locket up to look the photo.

INSERT PHOTO

It's a warm family. The date shows: "July 22, 2012". Allison's birthday party at GRIFFITH PARK in b.g. Allison at 4, stands between her dad (32, brown hair, 5'8") and her mother-MRS. CLAIRE YOUNG (S02EP04). On Claire's embrace is her sister(a baby of about 2, blond hair).

ALLISON (O.S.)  
>This is a perfect family. Dad is Marcus. Mom is Claire.<br>Myself, and the sister, Anna. My last birthday party.

BACK TO SCENE

Allison closes the locket before she puts the locket on her neck. Her hand still hold the locket so firmly.

ALLISON  
>I need my family back. I need Stefan back.<p>

WEAVER  
>Everything can't be recovered.<br>You know it as well, Allison.

ALLISON  
>I know. (turns to Weaver and smiles)<br>Thanks.

John and Cameron/John Henry come to join them.

JOHN  
>We gotta go now.<p>

Allison turns to them and gives an I-will-stay-here look.

CAMERON  
>Okay. I understand. (smiles) Hey, sis. If you<br>wanna meet us, Serrano will always welcome you.

JOHN  
>Where will you go?<p>

ALLISON  
>(low voice)<br>I wanna go home, John.  
>(smiles)<br>Thanks. I will go back there soon.  
>I just need somewhere to relax. Bye.<p>

Allison then leaves them. She heads to NE.

CREDIT:

. TERMINATOR .  
>.THE RESISTANCE FIGHTER CHRONICLES.<p>

****BREAK ENDING THIS PAGE****


	2. Act 1

**ACT 1**

**(Allison's memories and nightmares)**

INT. HALL - ALLISON'S HOUSE – EVENING

It's like the hall we've read in F03EP03 and we're at the hallway, looking to the front door as the sun shines, its light gets in this hall by the windows beside the door.

SOUNDS OF LOCK UNLOCKING AND THE KNOB TWISTING precede the door opening, flooding the room with comparably bright light. A silhouetted woman steps inside and closes the door. She's our widow, Allison Pichitchai.

Allison slowly walks to the center of the hallway as we slowly close on her. She sighs before she walks to us and walks off to...

INT. KITCHEN – SAME

It's the same kitchen we've seen in S02EP04. We are at the counter and our POV looking to the door between the hallway and the kitchen.

Allison walks in and stops nearby us. She's looking around. Finally: She smiles and we slowly close on her face and...

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. KITCHEN – AFTERNOON

From S02EP04: there are many plates of food. It's different. MRS. CLAIRE YOUNG is at her counter. She's beautifying a pound of chocolate cake with some fruits, some cream and some jam. She looks like a competent baker.

CAMERA FLASHES MOVE TO THE NEW LOCATION, BEHIND CLAIRE.

FOUR-YEARS-OLD ALLISON YOUNG (YOUNGER ALLISON), runs into the kitchen and jumps up to sit on a highchair in front of Claire.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Hi! Mommy. How about my fourth birthday?<p>

CLAIRE  
>(smiles)<br>It will be good, Allison. (beat)  
>Where are your dad and your sister?<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>At the Griffit Park. Waiting for us.<p>

CLAIRE  
>Your cake is almost finished.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>(smiles)<br>Thank you, mommy.

Allison jumps off and runs out like every happy girl.

BACK TO PRESENT

ALLISON PICHITCHAI, smiles so happily.

Then she turns and leaves the kitchen to the hallway. And from this point: we see her walk up the ladder.

INT. HALLWAY – SECOND FLOOR – SUNSET

Allison slowly walks from the ladder to the room 6 meters away in front of her.

INT. BEDROOM – ALLISON'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Allison enters her bedroom, switches on the light then walks to the only one large window in front and next to her bed. She draws apart the curtain and sees the sunset through the window and the glazed doors beside the window.

ALLISON'S POV.

The sun is setting down. The beautiful balcony with pink and red rambler. The sun light shines on those roses and reflects the pink aura into her eyes.

BACK TO SCENE

Allison turns back and then goes to the bed. She slowly lies on it, touches her hands around the bedspread.

INSERT THE SCENE FROM F03EP03:

As Allison is gently pushed down on the bed by Stefan before he gets on top of her.

ALLISON  
>(moaning)<br>Please do it right now.  
>It'll be a great gift for me.<p>

Stefan kisses on her neck together with one of his hands slides up to her left breast, squeezing it so erotically.

Stefan slides his kiss through her neck up to her lips as she lets out a soft moan. They start their kiss, their head tilting and twisting as their lips slide and suck at each other.

Stefan collects all strength then slides inside her so hard. She automatically breaks their kiss and cries out. He stops staying inside of her though looking at her with weary eyes.

She smiles at him showing it's leaned his head into the crook of her neck, his breathing becomes heavy as he slides himself in and out of her.

BACK TO PRESENT

Allison wallows, resting her head on her soft pillow.

INSERT THE SCENE FROM F03EP03:

Stefan starts fucking her harder and as hard as he can. His face moves up to hers, his tongue caressing her lips and the inside of her mouth. She closes her eyes, tightly grabbing and scratching at his back.

They both start screaming out painfully as he penetrates her involuntarily. He rolls a blanket cover them. The blanket entwines them. They have sex in the same style for a while.

Stefan penetrates her one last time as they both scream out so loud, displaying their painful climax of their sexual intercourse.

(more...)

STEFAN  
>(whispering)<br>Was it fun?

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>Very fun. I need that more.

STEFAN  
>(whispering)<br>I think we will.

Then Stefan kisses her passionately.

BACK TO PRESENT

From the point that lie next to Allison: we can see Allison's tears flow from her eyes and flow to the pillow.

ALLISON  
>(crying)<br>I need you back, Stefan.

Allison cries out and falls her face to her pillow then cries on it. She cries louder and louder as we slowly zoom out and...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. MESS HALL – SERRANO – NIGHT

It looks like the mess hall that we've read in F03EP01. This mess hall has a big stage.

There are many people in there, SOLDIERS including Jason and Zykes, AIR FORCES including Linus and William, and other RESIDENTS, around the stage.

John Connor, General Justin Perry, Major General Sanctum Edword, Derek Reese, Kyle Reese and Martin Bedell get on the stage. They all are fullers. Perry stands at the front and center. Edword stands beside him.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>Good evening, everybody. I have both good  
>and bad news. Good news is we can destroy<br>another one of seven Skynet's big factories  
>at McGuire Gunnery Range.<p>

Some CHEER but some who battled Skynet there, don't.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>And bad news...

They all stop cheering and get their attention at Perry.

PERRY (cont'd)  
>(announcing)<br>We lose our hero in the battle.  
>He was so important. He helped us<br>destroy the big factory in Palmdale  
>2 years ago. He was our psychic,<br>our best emissary, our best soldier.  
>Everyone knows him. You know him.<br>He was Warapop Pichitchai.

PERRY'S POV.

They look sad. We turn to look around them. They really look sad.

PERRY (O.S.) (cont'd)  
>(annoucing)<br>We all called him by his nickname, Stefan.  
>He sacrificed himself to destroy the factory.<br>However we won. And not just him who were our  
>heroes and heroines in the battle.<p>

BACK TO SCENE

Perry's tears start flowing from his eyes. He touches his tears and stop his crying.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>Attention! Please Attention!

They all stand at attention.

PERRY  
>(sighs, announcing)<br>As I have been briefed after the battle by some  
>veterans, of excellent cooperation in the mission<br>and by the fearless soldiers of excellent  
>cooperation by crew, I'm promoting Lieutenant<br>John Connor to the rank of Captain.

Perry looks at John who is confused and excited.

PERRY  
>(smiles)<br>Step out Lieutenant.

John can't smile and slowly steps to Perry with some confusion and excitement.

John and Perry salute to each other. Edword gives Perry a box with collars to Perry. Perry puts collars from the box on John's shoulders. They shake hands, salute to each other, John turns and walks to where he was standing. Perry looks back at his people.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>I'm promoting Captain Martin Bedell to  
>the rank of Colonel.<p>

Perry looks at Bedell who then quickly walks to him.

Bedell and Perry salute to each other. Edword gives Perry a box with collars to Perry. Perry puts collars from the box on Bedell's shoulders. They shake hands, salute to each other, Bedell turns and walks to where he was standing. Perry looks back at his people.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>I'm promoting First Lieutenant Derek  
>Thomas Reese to the rank of Major.<p>

Perry looks at Derek who then quickly walks to him.

Derek and Perry salute to each other. Edword gives Perry a box with collars to Perry. Perry puts collars from the box on Derek's shoulders. They shake hands, salute to each other, Derek turns and walks to where he was standing. Perry looks back at his people.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>I'm promoting Master Sergeant Kyle Thompson  
>Reese to the rank of Second Lieutenant.<p>

They do the same.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>And I'm promoting Lieutenant Allison Pichitchai  
>to the rank of Captain. I know she's not here<br>but I am going to give her this rank when  
>she comes back here... (pauses)...<br>Now, today, we loss who we love but we are  
>still alive. We can fight for them, for<br>everyone who died. We will never forget them  
>and we will keep them in our hearts forever.<br>(beat) Now are we ready to fight again?

They all CHEER so loud. Their CHEERS are louder than last time they cheered.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>Stop! Stop! Stop!

They all stop so quickly. It's almost QUIET now.

PERRY  
>(announcing)<br>Now we are going to hear our new Captain.  
>I'm promoting John Connor to say something<br>to everyone of you. Please get attention.

Perry then turns to John and gives a You-can-say-what-you-want-to-say-now nod. After that, he and Edword leave the way for John.

John and Bedell walk to meet with everyone now.

BEDELL  
>Please get your attentiveness at him.<p>

JOHN  
>(announcing)<br>Okay. Good evening everybody. I'm John  
>Connor or some of you have ever called<br>me or known me as John Baum.

They all keep their eyes to John and notice him.

JOHN  
>(announcing)<br>And all of you might already know I'm the  
>re-programmer. And I think you may have<br>heard a lot about our alliance forces,  
>the re-programmed endos and the resistance<br>cyborgs. Those cyborgs won't hurt everyone  
>of you. I'm sure. I promise. They are friends.<br>(a beat)  
>I know you hate machines. I hate them too.<br>But I got some help from re-programmed endos.  
>I don't care anything about the past. (louder)<br>But I care the future. (softer)In the previous  
>future, my older self had reprogrammed many endos.<br>They had attacked us because my older self had  
>never fixed some problems to them. Teaching<br>them about values of humans' lives. Now I have  
>fixed that and I have seen the result. They<br>wouldn't destroy us and they could be like us.  
>(a beat)<br>Now I'm promoting the alliance forces get  
>on here and say something to you.<p>

CLOSE ON THE MESS HALL ENTRY WAY

Nevlin Glau, Nelson Dekker, Catherine Weaver, and Cameron/John Henry enter the mess hall.

BACK TO JOHN

JOHN  
>(as he points to the entry way)<br>They are there.

EVERYONE, turns to look them.

JOHN, smiles so proudly.

INT. GARAGE – ALLISON'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Allison walks from a room forward into the garage. There's no car. There's only her mountain bicycle prop against the left side wall nearby the iron gate. Allison remembers the bike. She walks toward it and touches around it.

FLASHBACK TO:

INT. GARAGE – ALLISON'S HOUSE – EVENING

At this time in the past, a beautiful car parks here with Allison's bicycle beside it.

Younger Allison and her mother walks into the garage. Allison looks at her bicycle then returns to her mother.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Mommy, can I ride my bicycle to the party?<p>

Mother turns and smiles.

CLAIRE  
>'S okay. You go first and I'll drive a car<br>after you.

PHONE RING!

Claire tilts down and grabs her cell phone up from her jeans. She flips open and answers:

CLAIRE (on phone)  
>Hello! You call me? Ummm! Tomorrow please.<br>Today is my daughter's birthday. Yeah!  
>Allison Young. July 22. Yes. Okay. Thanks.<p>

Claire then hangs up, keeps her phone back and turns to look in Allison's eyes.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Is everything okay?<p>

Claire crouches down to Allison's level.

CLAIRE  
>(smiles)<br>Nothing is more important than you.  
>Today is the day for you, Alise.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Thank you mom.<p>

Allison wraps her arms around Claire's neck...while also staring at her bicycle.

BACK TO PRESENT

Allison smiles as her tears start to flow from her eyes. She then grabs her locket up to her face and opens and looks into the photo again.

INSERT PHOTO

Allison's fingers touches the photo and some tears drop on it.

ALLISON (O.S.)  
>Thank you, Stefan.<p>

She then wipes all tears on it.

ALLISON (O.S.) (cont'd)  
>It's all Skynet's fault.<p>

BACK TO SCENE

Allison closes the locket and keeps it under her shirt again.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>I'll strengthen for you. You bolstered me up.<br>I'll be stronger. Thank you, Stefan. I'll go  
>back and help everyone against Skynet. I can't<br>loss anyone more. I'll destroy it. I'll kill it.  
>Skynet has to redeem its mistakes.<p>

Allison pushes her bike to the gate and hits a button on the control to open the gate. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The gate slowly opens. Allison pushes her bike to outside.

EXT. GRIFFITH PARK – NIGHT

This area of the park has been decidedly reclaimed by nature. From this point on, the road is impassable.

The bicycle is parked in a good hiding spot, in easy reach of the mountains. Allison camps beside her bike. She sits with her arms resting on her knees and looks toward the park. In front of her shelter is a bonfire.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. GRIFFITH PARK – EVENING

ALLISON'S POV.

It's a big party in the park. Tables, chairs, food, and friends. Allison and her bike step into the party. A man turns to her. He's MARCUS YOUNG (32).

MARCUS  
>Happy birthday Allison.<p>

As everything, all objects in the party blur and disappear.

BACK TO SCENE

Her clothes is changed. She becomes teenage. Impossible. This is a dream. She looks around and sees her dad, her mom and her sister stands with her younger self.

A photographer stands in front of her.

ALLISON, displays both her confusion and happiness on her face. She smiles so warmly and cries out. Perfect.

A photographer photographs the warm family. As in b.g., THE SKY EXPLODES. Everyone ignite like match heads.

Younger Allison and her family are burning, screaming silently, everything silent and overexposed. In the presence of ALLISON PICHITCHAI who screams and cries out of pain in her heart.

THE BLAST WAVE HITS... devouring the cowering mother, father and children. Their scream merges with the howl of the wind as the shock wave rips into them, blasting them apart.

A PHOTOGRAPHER turns to face Allison while world is melting in a nuclear apocalypse. PHOTOGRAPHER smiles peacefully as the two of them remain untouched, a park in the middle of the atomic storm. And then, just like a dog shaking off water, the PHOTOGRAPHER shrugs off his skin as it melts from his body, revealing a T-900 endoskeleton.

ALLISON, doesn't scream, she faces with a T-900 with her real fearlessness. A T-900 doesn't notice her, it walks through her to someone behind her-STEFAN in BDUs, then is strangled by it.

ALLISON's anger grows, she runs to it and then it turns back to her. Red eyes eternal. Immortal. It pulls her neck to its endo fist. Her tears start to flow and then she cries and...

INT. SHELTER – NIGHT

...wakes up, startled, and sits alone in her shelter. She relaxes and sees three silhouettes of three guys outside. She turns and finds her plasma rifle beside her. She immediately gets out with her plasma rifle.

EXT. GRIFFITH PARK – NIGHT

Allison gets out from her shelter but...

...they are three T-888s aiming their pistols to her head.

BEHIND ALLISON, T-600, aims its plasma rifle to her head from backward. T-600 talks in electronic voice like the ENDO in the ship from S02EP04, like Skynet TOK715, SKYNET CAMERON. And T-600 always smile emotionless.

T-600  
>Drop your plasma rifle to the ground now, girl.<br>Put your hands behind your head. We won't kill  
>you if you surrender to us.<p>

Allison sighs before she lets her rifle fall onto the ground beside her. T-600 suddenly kicks the rifle away to the T-888s.

T-600  
>Come with us, girl.<p>

Allison slowly puts her hands behind her head.

T-600, glances hard at the ring on Allison's finger.

T-600  
>Oh! You got married. You are too young<br>for that. Where is your husband now?

ALLISON  
>I'm widow.<p>

T-600, then picks a handcuffs up and slowly gets closer Allison. Then it manacles Allison. It turns her face to face it. It smiles and nods to those T-888s.

T-600  
>What's your name?<p>

ALLISON  
>Go to hell.<p>

T-600  
>(smiles)<br>We'll know that thing if we  
>take you to our warehouse.<p>

T-600 then shoves her to those T-888s. Then they take her with them and leave this place.

After they have left for a few seconds, we see a blurred motion picture of the one who died-Stefan's mind, Stefan's soul walks in and looks after them. He shakes his head emotionless. He then slowly disappears like every soul.

INT. MESS HALL – SERRANO – NIGHT

Nevlin Glau, Nelson Dekker, Catherine Weaver, and Cameron/John Henry meet with people on the stage. John stands beside Weaver. Perry, Edword, Derek, Kyle and Bedell are not there.

WEAVER  
>Good evening, ladies and gentle men. I'm Catherine<br>Weaver, the dead CEO of Zeira Corp. I'm here because  
>I and John Henry can't stop Skynet in our time limit.<br>I and John and my John traveled through time here to  
>complete our mission priority. To destroy Skynet.<br>Skynet isn't a danger only to humans. It views  
>anything it can't control as a threat to be<br>eliminated. We're going to reprogram more T-888s.  
>In the previous future, we couldn't trust those<br>triple eights but not this future. We've cleared  
>those problems. T-600s will be captured and...<br>reprogrammed for our guardians station on each  
>controls. However those T-600s will never<br>recover their data. They will be our officers  
>and workers only inside Zeira Center and Serrano.<p>

JOHN HENRY  
>There are only two reprogrammed T-888s that work for<br>us like members of high rank officers, only two we  
>can trust, and they were reprogrammed more carefully<br>than every endos we will have reprogrammed.

WEAVER  
>Nevlin Glau killed our residents at Zeira but<br>now he's not the killer anymore. Nelson Dekker  
>has replaced Nelson Dekker. Mr. Dekker will work<br>in the battle as Major Nelson Dekker. It's the  
>rank that real Dekker would get if he were still<br>alive. Mr. Glau will work with Mr. Dekker as  
>Major Nevlin Glau too. Okay. Bye.<p>

Alliance leaves. John steps toward his people.

JOHN  
>Machines that work for us,<br>are they a problem for you?

No one responds or opposes him. John looks around then smiles so proudly.

**END OF ACT 1**


	3. Act 2

**ACT 2**

**(Ghost and widow)**

EXT. WAREHOUSE – DAWN

It looks like the warehouse we saw in S01EP06. In b.g., the Palmdale city and the ruins of the factory. WE CLOSE ON and then we DISSOLVE TO...

INT. WAREHOUSE – DAWN

CHARACTER'S POV.

We find cages, a Skynet concentration camp. There are about twenty humans, captive, and animals(tigers, deers, monkeys and more). Those humans, eight are Asians, seven are Americans, Negroid and Caucasoid. One of those humans is the ASIAN FULLER (S02EP22). ALL HUMANS look weak and wear filthy distressed clothes (more like rags). ON THEIR HANDS, Skynet bar code tattoos. Their eyes look at us as our character turn to look them. It seems they all know our character as well. OUR CHARACTER MOVE TO THE OPEN DOOR. We is shoved in the...

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – SAME

From outside of the interrogation room. It's dark. The carrier's walls are grimy and have patches of rust. Through the hatch, ALLISON PICHITCHAI has just been shoved by an ENDO into a chair at a government-issue table.

T-600 walks in silently and stops at the table, its back to us. Allison looks up.

T-600  
>What's your name?<p>

ALLISON  
>Fuck you!<p>

T-600 leaves as another ENDO gets in. It's a T-900 ENDOSKELETON. It has no skin. It takes one of Allison's left arm, puts it across the table and then brands her with a bar code tattoo as she cries out of so much pain and heat at her left arm. Then it releases her arm out.

ALLISON  
>(shout)<br>Allison! I'm Allison!

INT. WEAVER'S VAULT – DAWN

The coltan and weapons have already been taken out by someone. There's only Cameron's deactivated body sitting on a chair. It's like she's sleeping now. Peaceful and QUIET.

From the point backward Cameron, looking toward the open door and seeing John Henry and Catherine Weaver are staring at the deactivated body.

WEAVER  
>John Henry, we have to send<br>the chip back to John.

JOHN HENRY  
>Ms. Weaver. What about me?<p>

WEAVER  
>We need to move your data or Cameron's<br>data into a new chip. Are you ready?

JOHN HENRY  
>Or both of us?<p>

Weaver suddenly turns to John Henry who faces her. He friendly smiles to her. Weaver then smiles back.

WEAVER  
>Why?<p>

JOHN HENRY  
>Cameron's chip has physically damaged.<br>You need to move both of us into  
>new chips. Separate our data.<p>

WEAVER  
>(smiles again)<br>I think so.

Then they both look back to the body.

INT. HOLDING ROOM – MORNING

A small room, basically a one-time storage closet, contains a heavy door, a bucket, one light bulb, and one ALLISON PICHITCHAI.

Allison sits on the floor, her back resting against a wall away from the door but still viewable from the door-slit, her chin on her knees. She looks sad but she doesn't cry. A couple of tears slowly flow from her eyes.

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>I miss you, Stefan.

CLOSE ON ALLISON A hand enters frame, gently stroking her cheek. She looks up to see -

STEFAN. Sitting beside her, looking exactly the same as we last read in F03EP03.

ALLISON  
>Stefan...? You are dead.<p>

He gives her a gentle smile.

STEFAN  
>Probably not. Maybe not at all.<br>I think I'm the great spirit.

ALLISON  
>I miss you. I really miss you.<p>

STEFAN  
>I do understand.<p>

Stefan spreads his arms out. Allison considers that for a little while then she suddenly hugs him and cries on his shoulder.

ALLISON  
>(crying)<br>I love you. I will love you forever.

We've seen that her tears fallen through his motion picture to the floor. Allison hasn't noticed that. It's like she's hugging her real husband. Stefan gently pulls her out of their hug. He gently touches all her tears from her face.

STEFAN  
>I love you too. I'm here to help you.<p>

ALLISON  
>Help me?<p>

STEFAN  
>I have ever sworn to you that I will<br>stay with you all the time I can.

He puts a finger to her lips. Then silently unfastens her restraints. They gaze into each other's eyes. And in the look that his death and the horror she has been through since hasn't touched their love at all.

ALLISON  
>Kiss me.<p>

She melts into Stefan's arms. Pulls him to her.

STEFAN  
>I love you. I always will.<p>

ALLISON  
>Oh, God... Stefan. I need you so much.<p>

She kisses him passionately. They are locked together in a timeless moment. PUSH IN TIGHT on Allison as she buries her face in his shoulder. She shuts her eyes tight. Stay on Allison as Stefan speaks. His voice is strangely cold.

STEFAN (O.S.)  
>I'm sorry for your loss.<p>

Allison opens her eyes and he is no longer in her arms. He is standing nearby the door. Pinning her with an accusing gaze.

ALLISON  
>How can I get out of here?<p>

STEFAN  
>There are 4 T-888s, a T-900 endoskeleton, and<br>a T-600 around the interrogation room. There  
>is a plasma rifle inside the interrogation room.<br>You have to snatch it faster than that T-600.

ALLISON  
>Then how?<p>

STEFAN  
>I'll tell you what you have to do later.<br>See you again next time, **ghost whisperer**.

Stefan gives her a warm smile one last time as his image slowly fades in the air. It's like many agglomerate molecules separate, shrink, and then dissolve in the air.

Allison sits at the same location she sat before. She's thinking about his words. She leans and gently kisses on the ring.

INT. JOHN'S BUNK – LATE MORNING

John sits on his bunk with his laptop alone in his room. He's working for something by his laptop.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He turns to the door and slowly puts the laptop right side, revealing us some kind of assembly programming IDE on the monitor.

WEAVER (O.S.)  
>John, this is Cath. Open the door.<br>I need to show you someone.

John stands and goes to the door, unlocks the lock then opens it.

Weaver, stands facing John and someone behind her in the darkness of the hallway.

WEAVER  
>Surprise!<p>

Weaver, gets out of the way as that one steps toward John and gives him a friendly smile. She's CAMERON PHILLIPS. Cameron is completely healed, her hair was cut and looking exactly the same as we saw her in the motel in S02EP22.

CAMERON  
>It's good to see you again, John.<p>

John can't help and can't say anything. His smile is formed up as his tears flow from both of his eyes. He looks gladder than everyday. He then hurriedly gets closer his Cameron then gives her a firm hug.

JOHN  
>(crying)<br>I get you back, Cameron. I get you back.

Cameron hugs back as John crying on her shoulder. He hugs her more deeply. He whispers into her ear.

JOHN  
>(crying)<br>I miss you all the time.

ON CAMERON'S FACE, a couple of tears flow. It's been too long after the episode "Allison from Palmdale". It's the first we've seen Cameron, real Cameron, her real software and her real hardware, crying like a real girl.

JOHN, gently releases her out from his hug, seeing she's crying too. John wipes all his tears and looks at her bathed face. He looks surprise about it.

JOHN  
>I didn't know that you could cry.<p>

Cameron touches her tears and keeps looking at John.

CAMERON  
>It's been too long. I don't understand why<br>I cry but it always happens when I feel  
>very happy or so sad.<p>

JOHN  
>You can be happy or sad.<p>

CAMERON  
>Yes. First time when previous future you died.<p>

WEAVER  
>I should leave both of you alone, shouldn't me?<br>(smiles) You two can meet me at Zeira Center.

They both turn to Weaver and give her friendly smiles. Weaver smiles back before she moves out.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. PARK – NIGHT

It's a park at night. We don't know much about where it is.

FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

A man who runs and a man who follows. They both run to us. One falls on the ground in front of us. He's FBI AGENT ALBERT AULDRIDGE and another man is T-STEWART.

AULDRIDGE'S POV.

T-Stewart aims the pistol to him. He closes his eyes. BLACK;

SOUNDS OF TWO PIECES OF METAL CONFRONT.

He's not dead. As he opens his eyes and sees T-Stewart has lay down on the ground in front of him. Look up, revealing the helper, T-LAMPAGE MOORE.

BACK TO SCENE

Lampage, politely reaches his hand down to him, offering to help him up. On another hand holds an energy pack.

LAMPAGE  
>Agent Auldridge, you need us and we need you.<p>

Auldridge turns and stares hard at his friend, Stewart. This was the first time. Those machines need to kill him. Audridge takes a little while for making a decision. He then takes Lampage's hand. Lampage lifts him on his feet.

They face each other now.

AULDRIDGE  
>Who are you? What do you want?<br>Are you a machine from the future?

LAMPAGE'S EYES GLOW BLUE.

LAMPAGE  
>We need your help. We need you to join us.<br>Help Sarah Connor as background. Will you?

AULDRIDGE  
>What can I do for her?<p>

LAMPAGE  
>We'll call you if we need. You have to answer<br>now. Agree or disagree?

AULDRIDGE  
>I agree.<p>

Lampage smiles then he holds Stewart's body up and walks off in the darkness. Leave Auldridge alone in the park.

INT. JOHN'S BUNK – DAY

John and Cameron, sitting on John's bunk.

CAMERON  
>John. Now there are four of seven big factories<br>that are still working around us. The battle of  
>McGuire Gunnery Range is just beginning.<p>

JOHN  
>I know and I think Skynet will build up more<br>factories. We need to find the location of the  
>Skynet central core then destroy it but Nevlin<br>and Nelson and all alliance forces don't know  
>about it. Reprogramming brought me to the<br>factory. I think the old strategy won't work.

CAMERON  
>Why?<p>

JOHN  
>Skynet have re-designed all T-888s<br>and developed newer models.

CAMERON  
>Those endos are hard to be reprogrammed.<p>

JOHN  
>Yes. That's right.<p>

CAMERON  
>John, someone else is coming.<p>

JOHN  
>Who's that?<p>

John and Cameron turn to the door and...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

BEDELL (O.S.)  
>Connor. It's me, Bedell.<p>

JOHN  
>Please come in, Martin. It's not locked.<p>

Bedell opens the door and enters. He is dressed in a new shirt and new jeans with boots. A plasma rifle on his left hand He sees John and Cameron as his right hand slowly closes the door.

BEDELL  
>Hey, Alise. I don't think you have<br>come back here. Why are you...

His eyes roam down and...

BEDELL'S POV.

Look down to Cameron's left hand. Oh! There is no ring.

BACK TO SCENE

As Bedell suddenly aims his rifle up to Cameron at the chest:

BEDELL  
>Metal!<p>

John quickly stands and blocks the way between the rifle and Cameron. One John's hand tries to lower Bedell's rifle as his eyes looking in Bedell's.

JOHN  
>Please lower your weapon.<br>She's my friend. She's Cameron.

Bedell doesn't resist John. He slowly lowers his gun as John slowly gets out of the way between Bedell and Cameron. Cameron faces Bedell now.

CAMERON  
>You're Martin Bedell.<p>

That freezes Bedell.

CAMERON (cont'd)  
>You followed John's plan in the battle of McGuire<br>Gunnery Range. I was with John Henry in my chip.  
>And you were with John and Derek at Presidio Alto<br>when they destroyed a triple-eight.

JOHN  
>Wait- You were there?<p>

CAMERON  
>I watched.<p>

Bedell thinks about that...how John takes risks.

BEDELL  
>This is crazy.<p>

JOHN  
>She's traveled back to help me from metals.<br>She's my protector. She's like my...

BEDELL  
>She's a metal like Catherine.<p>

JOHN  
>You would haven't stood here if she hadn't<br>protected me in the past. You owe her your life.

BEDELL  
>Yeah, OK. Cameron, huh?<p>

John nods.

CAMERON  
>Yes.<p>

BEDELL  
>I need to talk to John. (beat) Alone.<p>

JOHN  
>Talking to her is like talking to me.<br>No secrets. Anyone knowingly moves  
>against her, they move against me.<br>We clear?

BEDELL  
>Are you serious?<p>

Doesn't John look serious?

BEDELL (cont'd)  
>Okay.<p>

JOHN  
>What's your business?<p>

BEDELL  
>Perry sent me to ask you about the endos<br>Rear Admiral Moore need.

JOHN  
>Okay. They are almost ready. Queeg is okay,<br>I'm checking Photon's chip, and templates  
>of Charley Dixon and Michelle Dixon are<br>being created by Weaver and her employees.

BEDELL  
>Template?<p>

JOHN  
>Yeah, TOK. Template of kill. Same as<br>Cameron but they've never worked for  
>Skynet before.<p>

BEDELL  
>Why don't you just reprogram endos?<p>

JOHN  
>I think I'll be beat if I do that.<br>It's just me who can reprogram endos.

BEDELL  
>You should have some assistants.<br>You can ask Perry. Why don't you?

JOHN  
>I'll but not now.<p>

BEDELL  
>Okay. There's another. About six hours ago,<br>Skynet attacked Palmdale and captured our  
>minority people to a warehouse.<p>

JOHN  
>What about Alise?<p>

BEDELL  
>No one has seen her after the attack.<p>

Cameron stands up.

CAMERON  
>Do you know the location of the warehouse?<p>

BEDELL  
>In the north. Twenty miles away from McGuire<br>Gunnery Range. Skynet's territory.

CAMERON  
>We need to go as fast as we can.<br>We need to save Allison and those  
>people back.<p>

BEDELL  
>You're right. Let's go.<p>

They all then exit the room.

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – ZEIRA – DAY

SUPERIMPOSE: "ZEIRA CENTER"

A CPU (looks like Cameron's chip) is inserted into the skull socket of an organically-covered endo. CATHERINE WEAVER's hand obscures the view as she replaces the scalp flap. Weaver steps back from the cyborg, hiding it from our view. The conference room has a large table pushed to the wall and many chairs, most stacked on the table.

In the back of the room, behind Weaver, an endo stands.

CLOSE ON EYES

The cyborg's closed eyes have a blue glow beneath the eyelids before opening. The blue glow disappears almost immediately after opening.

Weaver is pleased.

WEAVER  
>Hello.<p>

The cyborg, TERMINATOR CHARLEY DIXON /*T-Charley*/ (modeled after Charley Dixon, S01EP01) reacts and speaks with an electronic voice.

CHARLEY  
>Hello.<p>

WEAVER  
>Who are you?<p>

As he speaks, the voice becomes more human.

CHARLEY  
>Template of kill number 716. I am Charley Dixon.<p>

WEAVER  
>Charley. When did you die?<p>

CHARLEY  
>I died on June 29, 2009. Killed by a human.<p>

WEAVER  
>Run a systems diagnostic.<p>

CHARLEY'S H.U.D.

The display looks like Cameron's display.

Quick code and hardware analysis OVERLAY the view of Weaver. Lots of tech stuff, too fast to comprehend.

BACK TO SCENE

CHARLEY  
>All systems operating normally.<p>

NEVLIN AND NELSON, enter the room. Nevlin comes in with a deactivated cyborg. On Nelson's left hand is a CPU same as Charley's.

CHARLEY'S POV.

ZOOM IN: the cyborg on Nevlin's shoulder. Get recognition of TOK-717. She's TERMINATOR MICHELE DIXON /*T-Michele*/ (modeled after Michele Dixon, S01EP01) Status: "deactivated"

BACK TO SCENE

They drop Michele's body on the table.

CHARLEY, turns to Weaver.

CHARLEY  
>Is that my wife?<p>

Weaver turns and smiles to him.

WEAVER  
>Yes. She is.<p>

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM – ZEIRA – LATER

RESISTANCE CYBORG'S H.U.D.

This cyborg is like all resistance cyborgs. Full color vision, blue framed display.

Weaver, Charley, Nelvin and Nelson all stands forward this cyborg. Cursor points to them and her system slowly recognizes them, one by one.

Weaver smiles so warmly to this cyborg.

TO THE SCENE

At the point backward Weaver, revealing the cyborg's identity, MICHELE DIXON, smiles back to Weaver. Michele speaks with an electronic voice.

MICHELE  
>Hello!<p>

WEAVER  
>Michele Dixon. When did you die?<p>

As she speaks, the voice becomes more human.

MICHELE  
>November 18, 2007. Killed by a terminator.<p>

WEAVER  
>Michele and Charley Dixon. Please go to<br>report to Mr. Murch and Mr. Ellison.  
>They will teach you more about ethics,<br>morals, and rules. They will teach you  
>the things you ought to know before we<br>will send you to work for our future.

They both turn to look at each other for a while then look up to Weaver and NOD.

**END OF ACT 2**


	4. Act 3

**ACT 3**

**(Allison's strength)**

INT. HOLDING ROOM – DAY

Allison still sits at the same location in the room.

SOUND OF AN ENDOS WALKING FROM OUTSIDE THE ROOM.

Allison turns to...

THE DOOR, the locks are unlocked.

ALLISON, still looks at the sight of the door. A plate of food is thrown to her. It looks like rice porridge or mash or something more like those. As Allison slowly holds a plate and tries to throw it against the wall like PREVIOUS FUTURE ALLISON did, a voice gets in her head and stops her from that:

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Don't do that.<p>

Allison releases her hand from it and turns around to find him. He's not in the room.

ALLISON  
>Where are you, Stefan?<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Eat it then I will appear beside you.<br>If you don't, I won't.

Allison then stares hard at her food.

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Don't be afraid. It's not adulterant.<br>Eat it for your mind and your body.  
>Your body need food. It won't be strong<br>for you if you don't eat anything.

ALLISON  
>Okay.<p>

Allison then drags a plate to her. She pauses for a few seconds before she starts eating it with the fingers.

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Well. Always remember, Allison.<br>'Strong body will result in  
>strong mind and strong mind will<br>result in strong health'

ALLISON  
>Mmmmm! I will remember.<p>

Allison continues eating. She looks more happy but not much.

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER, GATE - DAY

John, Cameron and Bedell reach the Zeira Center gated entrance. A security guard, 32-years-old-female-like T-600, comes out of the small station at the entrance. ZEIRA GUARD T-600 talks with an electronic voice.

ZEIRA GUARD  
>Please wait here. Just a moment-<p>

The guard heads back into its station and makes a quick call. It hangs up and returns outside.

ZEIRA GUARD (CONT'D)  
>Please follow the signs, to the<br>building A and get into the B1  
>basement parking. Ms Weaver will<br>be expecting you. Have a good  
>day,sir!<p>

John, Bedell and Cameron get to B1 parking and see Weaver who is waiting for them.

WEAVER  
>Good afternoon. What do you need from<br>Zeira Center?

JOHN  
>Cath. We need a few resistance cyborgs<br>with us to help Allison out from a  
>warehouse, Skynet territory.<p>

WEAVER  
>I don't think we have many ready cyborgs<br>for that. Mr. Glau and Mr. Dekker can go.  
>The others are just produced. They need to<br>learn more before they can go. I'm sorry.

BEDELL  
>Do Zykes and Jason work here?<p>

WEAVER  
>They do. But Jason isn't okay.<p>

BEDELL  
>Can you go with us?<p>

WEAVER  
>I can. Let's go.<p>

They then walk out at the same way John, Bedell and Cameron have entered.

EXT. ZEIRA CENTER, GATE – LATER

John, Cameron, Bedell, Weaver, Nevlin and Nelson come out from Zeira Center with their each backpack and weapon. They all wear BDUs. They go to three motorcycles parking in front of them.

WEAVER  
>How long have her been taken by machines?<p>

BEDELL  
>Not sure. Maybe nine hours ago.<p>

WEAVER  
>These bike can move us there in two hours.<br>Maybe we will arrive there at 2 PM.

They get on their motorcycles. John and Cameron on left motorcycle. Weaver and Bedell on right motorcycle. Nevlin and Nelson on the last one.

INT. HOLDING ROOM – DAY

Allison just eats the last bite. She rips a small part of her clothes and cleans her lips with it. She then turns around and looks for Stefan.

ALLISON  
>Where are you now?<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>I always be here.<p>

CLOSE ALLISON as she turns left, a hand enters frame, gently stroking her head. She turns to see -

STEFAN. Sitting right side of her. He smiles at her. He's still stroking her head caressing and she seems to relish his affection and leans onto his cold shoulder.

ALLISON  
>You are my strength. You strengthen me.<p>

STEFAN  
>You too.<p>

ALLISON  
>What?<p>

STEFAN  
>You can't remember but I can. You can't<br>remember me. I was that boy.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. UNDER THE BRIDGE – DAY

There is a tiny stream seep through the way under the bridge in the countryside. We see a group of five boys(all are about 9) are hurting a boy nearby a stream. He doesn't fight back to them.

WE CLOSE ON A BOY AS HE FALLS ON THE GROUND, revealing 9-YEARS-OLD STEFAN, there is blood from his noses. BOY#1 grabs a collar of Stefan's coat and is ready to punch him but...

YOUNGER ALLISON (O.S.)  
>Stop it!<p>

BOY#2, BOY#3 and BOY#1 turn to look at...

YOUNGER ALLISON (4), stands twenty meter away on the hilltop. Beside her are 16-YEARS-OLD DEREK REESE (S01EP09) and 9-YEARS-OLD KYLE REESE (S01EP09).

BOY#1 kicks Stefan at the chest one last time.

BOY#1  
>Let's go.<p>

All those boys quickly run out. Stefan looks bruised.

ALLISON AND REESE BROTHERS, suddenly run to Stefan. Allison helps him up to sit.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Who are they?<p>

STEFAN  
>(a few coughs)<br>They tried to revenge me. I revealed a girl  
>that they were going to tease her.<br>(more coughs) I didn't...

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Just that?<p>

STEFAN  
>Yes. Just that. (smiles) Thank you...Ummm!<p>

YOUNGER DEREK  
>Derek Reese. (points at Kyle) This is Kyle Reese.<br>And the girl beside you is Allison Young.

STEFAN  
>(to Derek and Kyle)<br>Thank you, Reese.  
>(to Allison)<br>Thanks, Allison.

YOUNGER KYLE  
>I think you need to call for someone.<p>

STEFAN  
>Maybe Ummm...Mr. Ellison or Mr. Murch.<br>Their number is here.

Stefan hands a small pocket book to Derek who quickly opens and glances the first page.

YOUNGER DEREK  
>I'll call him here.<p>

Allison then holds Stefan up to his feet. Reese brothers get out of an area.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You need a medic.<br>You look bruised.

STEFAN  
>Please don't. Thanks.<p>

Allison reaches into her pocket, grabs a handkerchief, and tries to hand it to Stefan. He doesn't take it yet.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You look suck. Use this clean your blood.<p>

STEFAN  
>But it's your...<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>Take it.<p>

Stefan takes it and starts wiping his blood with it.

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You look strong. Why did you let them hurt<br>you and not respond or punch back?

STEFAN  
>I couldn't. I have never hurt anyone.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You couldn't or you were afraid of them.<p>

STEFAN  
>I couldn't. Thanks for this hankie.<br>I'll clean it and bring it back to  
>you someday.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>I'll wait. (beat)You know what. If you don't<br>fight, you will be under them forever. They  
>can do everything to you like a rag doll.<p>

STEFAN  
>You young girl really has strong mind.<p>

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>(smiles)<br>Thanks.

STEFAN  
>I will always remember what you said, Alise.<br>Can I call you 'Alise'?

YOUNGER ALLISON  
>You can.<p>

Stefan looks better. He gently takes her hands out and gives her a warm smile before he gets out to the same way Reese brothers got out.

BACK TO PRESENT

Allison and Stefan's soul just as we left them. Allison looks tearful.

ALLISON  
>I thought that boy died. So he's you.<p>

STEFAN  
>You told me. 'If you don't fight, you will<br>be under them forever. They can do everything  
>to you like a rag doll.' I have never<br>forgotten but why you forgot it. You forgot  
>the things you said by yourself.<p>

ALLISON  
>(crying)<br>I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm sorry.  
>I can't live without you.<p>

Stefan gently pulls her head out of his shoulder. He then gently touches her tears with all power he has.

STEFAN  
>I need you to be stronger than this.<br>I can't go because of you.

ALLISON  
>I need you.<p>

STEFAN  
>I know. You may find another good man<br>in the future. You may forget me.

Allison shakes her head, "no". Stefan turns to look in her eyes so emotionless.

STEFAN  
>No. You have to forget me. You have to<br>live without me. You may find another  
>good guy someday. The one who is right<br>to you. You can't live with a ghost.

ALLISON  
>I know what 'ghost whisperer' means. It was an<br>television supernatural drama, created by John  
>Gray and ran on CBS from September 23, 2005<br>to May 21, 2010. The series follows the life of  
>Melinda Gordon who has the ability to see and<br>communicate with ghosts. She helps earthbound  
>spirits resolve their problems and cross over<br>into the light or the spirit world.

STEFAN  
>Yes. Always remember. Everything in the universe<br>follows the rules of science. No magics. No wizards.  
>Supernatural is a part of ultimate physics.<p>

ALLISON  
>I know.<p>

STEFAN  
>Are you ready, Alise? You have to be ready.<p>

ALLISON  
>What am I ready to?<p>

Stefan leans and places a quick kiss at her lips. She kisses back so quickly.

STEFAN  
>It's coming.<p>

ALLISON  
>What?<p>

STEFAN  
>A T-600. Do as plan, Allison.<br>I'll always be with you.  
>Do as I say. Don't talk to me.<br>Is it okay?

ALLISON  
>It's okay.<p>

Stefan's image slowly fades out.

SOUND OF AN ENDOS WALKING FROM OUTSIDE THE ROOM.

T-600, enters and goes to Allison. It takes her out of the room.

EXT. DEAD WOODS – DAY

We are about ten yards away from the warehouse, at the parking lot nearby the dead woods (trees might die from bombing on J-Day).

John's hidden behind a large tree trunk. Cameron, Bedell, Derek, Kyle and Zykes have hidden at trees behind him. They all have plasma rifles. John holds up a military grade pair of binocs.

BINOCULAR VIEW

Scanning the warehouse looking to the guards. There are about 20 T-8xx endoskeletons guarding around the warehouse. Nothing more.

BACK TO SCENE

John turns back and slowly/carefully walks to his followers then kneels down to talk with them.

JOHN  
>Twenty endos. We can break them at ease.<p>

CAMERON  
>What models are they?<p>

JOHN  
>Ummm! T-800s and T-888s. No T-900.<p>

John gives them a "let's go" nod. They nod back then...

...they all separate into three groups. John and Cameron head to left side. Bedell and Weaver have a short cut through the parking lot to the warehouse. Nevlin and Nelson heads to right side.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM – DAY

Allison is shoved by a T-600 into a chair at a government-issue table. She isn't afraid of a T-600.

She turns around as a T-600 robotically and slowly walks to an area in front of the table.

Allison stops and keeps watch at a T-600.

ALLISON'S POV.

A T-600 is next to the table. At the corner of the room backward a T-600, it's a plasma rifle.

BACK TO SCENE

ALLISON  
>What do you want from me?<p>

T-600  
>Tell me what you humans are gonna do.<p>

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Allison! Change the plan.<p>

It seems only Allison can here his voice.

STEFAN (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Don't be afraid, Alise. If I say 'run',<br>you run. I find another plasma rifle.

ALLISON  
>I don't know.<p>

ANGLE ON THE OPEN DOOR

We see nothing outside. No guards.

T-600 (O.S.)  
>You said your name was Allison.<p>

ALLISON (O.S.)  
>Yes. Right.<p>

BACK TO SCENE

T-600  
>Your husband was Warapop Pichitchai.<br>Is it right?

Allison looks up and subtly smiles to it then...

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>The rifle is nearby the gate.<br>John and Cameron are here. Run!

...Allison raises her middle finger, "fuck you", and then runs out through the door.

T-600 suddenly runs after her but still slower than her.

Nothing else in the room.

INT. WAREHOUSE – SAME

VOICES  
>Go now! <strong>Go!<strong> Help us! **Help!**  
>A little help!<strong> Go out now!<strong>

Allison runs through the cages as those people and animals always scream, cry out, shout, or more after her. As she runs:

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Don't stop. There are cross way.<br>You should go left.

Allison stops and sees the cross hallway. In b.g. is a T-600 tries run after her. She suddenly runs to the left.

MATCH CUT TO:

A SERIES OF SHOTS

a) John shoots a T-800 guarding the warehouse by his plasma rifle. Another one responds and turns to him.

b) Weaver stabs her sword-like arms into the chests of two T-800s and pulls out with two nuclear "hearts".

c) A T-800 in front of the gate, is shot at the head.

d) Cameron appears and shoots a T-800 to save John.

e) Nevlin holds a T-800 and Nelson punches it at the chest and pulls out its heart. In b.g. are five T-800s have lay lifeless on the ground.

f) Weaver-Snake enters the gate...

The camera pushes through the gate into the warehouse, moving follow WEAVER-SNAKE'S tail. WEAVER-SNAKE slithers to the wall then melts and flows down to a sanitary sewer.

MATCH CUT TO:

**FRONT GATE**

Last two T-800s are shot at the heads...

...by JOHN and BEDELL from the different ways.

John, Cameron, Bedell, Nevlin and Nelson regroup in front of the warehouse.

CAMERON  
>Where's Cath?<p>

BEDELL  
>Inside. Are they all dead?<p>

JOHN  
>I and Cameron killed all endos.<p>

They then turn to Nevlin and Nelson. Nevlin nods. Bedell then turns to Cameron and John.

A T-800 appears 6 meters away from John in backward.

T-800'S H.U.D.

Red vision like every T-800 we saw from T1 and T2. The Cyberdyne System model 101.

From the point this T-800 stands, gets recognition of John Connor. Mission-override by "TERMINATE".

BACK TO SCENE

SLOW MO:

BEDELL  
>John!<p>

Cameron, turns at the same time that T-800 aims its plasma rifle to John. It fires as Cameron suddenly pushes John away from the range.

PLASMA SHOT, quickly runs and attacks Cameron at her breast plate then comes through it.

John, turns and his eyes widen.

JOHN  
>Cameron!<p>

Bedell aims his rifle up then FIRES.

ON T-800, the plasma shot from Bedell attacks at the head, at the chip's location.

NORMAL;

John now kneels down beside Cameron. He is tearful.

JOHN  
>Cameron. No. Please.<p>

Nevlin and Nelson stand around, examining Cameron who has lay lifeless. Bedell kneels down about John.

CLOSE ON CAMERON'S DEACTIVATED FACE. She is like sleeping Allison. Like in S02EP01.

NEVLIN (O.S.)  
>She's not dead. Her power sources were<br>destroyed by a plasma shot. She's just  
>deactivated.<p>

JOHN (O.S.)  
>Huh!<p>

John's hand enters frame, stroking Cameron's head.

BACK TO SCENE

John tries to hold Cameron up on his arms but he's not so strong as cyborgs. He tries again.

John holds her up with all his strength as a man holds an unconscious girl up.

JOHN  
>Nevlin. Take her to the safe place.<br>Take her to the assembly point.

John sends her body to Nevlin who can hold her on his arms so easily. Nevlin gets out. John then kneads along both of his arms for a while. John grabs his rifle up and turns to Bedell.

JOHN  
>Let's get inside. Finish this mission.<p>

BEDELL  
>Let's go.<p>

The trio turn and run into the warehouse.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Allison runs through a long hallway so quickly.

STEFAN (V.O.)  
>Allison. Stop!<p>

She stops and turns around.

A T-900, is ten meters away forward her.

Allison turns back, sees a T-600 running to her. She has no way to run. She looks arousing and turns around, finding the way to escape from them.

A T-600, stops in the distance, six meters away from her.

T-600  
>Kill her.<p>

T-900, aims its plasma rifle to Allison.

T-600, aims its pistol to Allison too.

ON ALLISON'S FACE, as she slowly closes her eyes:

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>I love you, Stefan.

BLACK;

SOUNDS OF SWORDS STABBING THROUGH RUBBER AND HITTING WITH SOME KIND OF HYPERALLOY.

**END OF ACT 3**


	5. Act 4

**ACT 4**

**(Escape from the warehouse)**

BLACK;

SOUNDS OF SWORDS STABBING THROUGH RUBBER AND HITTING WITH SOME KIND OF HYPERALLOY.

FADE IN:

ON ALLISON'S FACE, she still closes her eyes with fear.

ZOOM OUT, revealing Weaver stands in front of Allison, both of her arms spread out and stabs both T-600 and T-900 at the chips.

ON ALLISON'S FACE AGAIN, she still closes her eyes.

WEAVER  
>Opens your eyes, Alise.<p>

Allison opens her eyes and sees Weaver. Weaver releases her arms from those terminators.

ALLISON  
>I don't die yet.<p>

WEAVER  
>Yes. You are very brave.<br>Let's get out of here.

ALLISON  
>We need to help the people out of the cages.<p>

Allison and Weaver then run to the way Allison ran from.

EXT. SKYNET TERRITORY – DAY

Skynet strike force is here. About 20 T-800s, 60 T-888s, and 10 HK tanks. Move toward the warehouse that are away from them about ten miles.

INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY

Allison and Weaver reach to the cages. Allison has a plasma rifle . She aims her rifle to a lock of the cage. Then she blasts it.

WE TURN AND SEE, THE FULLER exits from the first cage.

FULLER  
>Thank you, Mrs. Pichitchai.<p>

Allison friendly smiles and hands her rifle to him.

ALLISON  
>Help your people out.<p>

A T-888, appears behind the fuller, eight meters away.

Weaver is faster than the fuller. She extends out a sword-like arm which pierces the chest of the T-888. It then quickly retracts. The T-888 collapses.

Weaver holds in her hand the T-888 nuclear "heart".

The fuller relaxes as the people inside the cages are stunned.

FULLER  
>Thank you.<p>

WEAVER  
>Never mind.<br>(to Allison)  
>You need to stay here.<p>

Allison, sits down nearby the fuller's cage, her back resting against it as in b.g., Weaver and the fuller is blasting the locks. Stefan's image fades in and sits beside Allison.

ALLISON  
>(whispering)<br>Stefan.

STEFAN  
>(smiles)<br>You look tired.

Allison relaxes and smiles to him.

STEFAN  
>You are stronger than I expected.<p>

ALLISON  
>Catherine Weaver.<p>

STEFAN  
>I can go but not now. You need to stand up.<p>

Stefan stands and reaches his hand to her. She smiles to him before takes his hand and stands up.

Weaver and those people step to Allison.

WEAVER  
>We need to move out.<p>

ALLISON  
>Let's go.<p>

John, Bedell, and Nelson get in from the hallway behind Allison.

WEAVER  
>John!<p>

Allison turns and faces them.

JOHN  
>Are you okay?<p>

ALLISON  
>I'm fine.<p>

Stefan appears beside Allison.

STEFAN  
>This is Skynet's plan. Skynet strike force is<br>coming. You all need to go.

ALLISON  
>John, we need to move out now.<br>Skynet strike force is coming.

STEFAN  
>Allison. You need hydrogen fuel cells.<br>There are two inside the T-900.

ALLISON  
>John. You have any C4?<p>

John nods. Weaver turns to the people.

WEAVER  
>Let's get out of here. Follow me.<p>

John reaches in his backpack, picks up a C4 with its REMOTE DETONATOR, hands them to Allison and says:

JOHN  
>Allison. I think you...<p>

ALLISON  
>I won't. You have to get out. I'll get out<br>of here after I finish my job.

Weaver and the people get out. Bedell, John and Nelson follow.

Allison sighs and runs to the left hallway.

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. BUNKER EAGLE ROCK – DAY

CHARACTER POV.

SUPERIMPOSE: "2023"

Look toward the big entry way of the bunker like in S02EP12. Our character has shotgun, aiming toward as our character is walking toward the entrance of Eagle Rock. Then walks in, quickly and carefully.

INT. BUNKER EAGLE ROCK – SAME

The bunker looks like in S02EP12 but the people didn't die from Skynet biological virus. There is blood on the wall. People were shot by bullets not plasma blasts.

A SERIES OF QUICK SHOT

a) A dead woman with dead kids that look like in S02EP12 but the woman weren't pregnant before died. They all were shot at the heads.

b) Two boys nearby a heavy door, one are shot at the abdomen, one are shot at the chest, pitifully.

c) Four dead soldiers are on the floor.

d) Bonfire light nearby two dead men.

e) A dead-like T-800, behind many bodies.

From this point, we see ALLISON YOUNG (15, brunette, wears clothes like in S02EP22) with a shotgun, enters the bunker and looks around.

ALLISON, walks and always aims her shotgun forward, so carefully. In b.g. is ASIAN FULLER (S02EP22). He appears and aims his glock to her head.

FULLER  
>Don't move. Girl. Don't move.<p>

Allison sighs and raises her hands up.

FULLER  
>Well. Who are you? Are you gray?<p>

ALLISON  
>I'm not gray.<p>

Allison turns so quickly, grabs a gun by her left hand, another hand barge him at the chest then kicks him out like martial art.

Allison then aims a glock to him.

A shotgun enters frame, aiming to the back of her head.

WE PAN and see STEFAN (major, 20) and PREECHA (lieutenant, 20, 5'9", Thai). Preecha is the one who aiming a shotgun to her.

Allison turns and faces them. She looks to Preecha then turns and looks Stefan in the eyes. She completely melt him.

STEFAN  
>Pond. Lower your gun.<p>

Preecha lowers his gun.

STEFAN  
>(to Allison)<br>I'm Major Warapop Pichitchai.  
>Who are you? Perry sent you here?<p>

ALLISON  
>Yes. He did. I'm Allison Young.<br>What's your name again?

STEFAN  
>(smiles)<br>Warapop Pichitchai. Nickname is Stefan.

We see a dead-like T-800 in b.g., its eyes glow red. No one gets attention on it.

ALLISON  
>Okay. Stefan. How long have you and<br>your men been around here?

In b.g. T-800 slowly stands up.

STEFAN  
>A few seconds. My Asian ship picked up<br>a coded s.o.s. about 30 ticks back. My dad  
>sent me to fossick around. In fact, we Asian<br>arrive your land to meet with Perry.

ALLISON  
>Perry sent me to find survivor here.<br>Machines attacked here.

In b.g. now T-800 completely stands up.

STEFAN  
>You are too young for here. Allison.<p>

ALLISON  
>I didn't come here alone. My friends are<br>out there. Checking the perimeter.

Stefan jerks his head and sees a T-800 aiming its pistol to Allison. He immediately turns back to Allison.

STEFAN  
>Allison. Crouch down.<p>

Everyone turns and sees a T-800.

T-800, fires to Allison.

Stefan suddenly jumps into the range and takes a couple of bullets for Allison.

Those bullets attack on his left shoulder, the back of his right chest, and his buttock. They fall onto ground backward.

Preecha shoots a T-800 at its head, destroys the chip.

STEFAN, is on top of Allison.

CLOSE ON THEM, Allison's hands have wrapped around his back as they are in an unexpected embrace. They look in each other's eyes like he's getting into his mind. He takes a while before he recalls his mind.

STEFAN  
>(whispering)<br>I'm sorry.

He smiles and tries to stand up. Allison raises her hands up to look and sees his blood.

ALLISON  
>You were shot.<p>

The fuller and Preecha turn to their leader.

ALLISON (cont'd)  
>Can you stand up?<p>

STEFAN  
>Yes. I can.<p>

Stefan slowly stands up with some pain from his wounds. He almost fall down again but Allison suddenly supports him.

ALLISON  
>You need a medic.<p>

He smiles to her. He looks weaker. Allison smiles back and whispers to him:

ALLISON  
>Thank you.<p>

STEFAN  
>Not a problem.<br>(to Preecha)  
>Find the survivor. Then follow us out of here.<p>

Preecha and the fuller turn to the heavy door. Allison supports Stefan as they slowly walk out the bunker.

BACK TO PRESENT AT:

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Allison completely installs the C4 beside the T-900 endoskeleton. Stefan stands beside her.

STEFAN  
>Allison, the last thing you<br>need to do, is escape.

ALLISON  
>It's okay.<p>

STEFAN  
>Let's go.<p>

Allison and Stefan run out as we slowly fade out and then...

EXT. DEAD WOODS – DAY

Allison sits in a truck looking to the warehouse.

WAREHOUSE, Skynet force reach the warehouse. HK tanks are behind the warehouse. HK-VTOLs are flying around the warehouse. All endos just get in.

ALLISON, grabs her REMOTE DETONATOR up, pushes on the red button.

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY – SAME

ANGLE ON C4, the timer starts counting down from 00.01.00 to 00.00.00.

TILT UP A LITTLE, the number shows '00.00.45' as four T-888s gets in an area. Too late for those terminators. They seem they can hear the timer. C4 is still working.

Their eyes glow RED with terminators' fear.

CUT TO THE TIMER ON C4, the number runs down to 00.00.00.

BEEP! BEEP! BOOM!

The SCREEN WHITES OUT as the C4 and the hydrogen fuel cells of the T-900 finally explode.

CUT TO:

EXT. DEAD WOODS – SAME

Allison and Stefan in the truck, Allison is on the driver seat. She smiles so proudly as she looks to...

...A LARGE EXPLOSION on the warehouse. A Mushroom cloud is smaller than the one in McGuire Gunnery Range.

ALLISON, turns to face her dead husband. He smiles to her.

STEFAN  
>Did you see that? It's your strength.<p>

ALLISON  
>I did.<p>

STEFAN  
>Let's go. John and his friends are waiting.<p>

Allison starts her truck and drives out.

EXT. MCGUIRE GUNNERY RANGE – DAY

BINOCULAR VIEW

A truck is running here. It's Allison's. It is about three miles away now.

BACK TO SCENE

It's John. John lowers his binocs and turns to...

...his friends standing backward. They look worried.

JOHN  
>She's coming.<p>

They all relax.

WE PAN ALONG THE VIEW AND DISSOLVE TO:

A SERIES OF SCENES WITH ALLISON'S VO.

a) Weaver, Nevlin, and Nelson look at the view of sunset.

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>The soul, only one part of us<br>that remains after we died.

b) Allison sits on the bed in Stefan's room. On her hand, is a photo of Stefan. She smiles to it as her tears flow.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>The soul, the software that is programmed<br>from nature. Logic from the unknown rules.

c) John reinserts nuclear power sources into Cameron's breast plate. They are in his room.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Souls make us human, make us<br>different from machine.

d) Ellison and Murch are in the office, teaching something to Mr. and Mrs. Dixon. We can't here what they are teaching but on the desk is a bible.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>If those machines have religion, if they have<br>faith, they won't be just a machine,...

e) Allison with her rifle, looking the view of Avila Beach. Stefan stands beside her. FLASHBACK TO:

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>...they will be humans.<p>

f) Stefan in the year 2023, gets up in an infirmary, turns and sees Allison standing beside his cot.

ALLISON (V.O.) (cont'd)  
>Soul and mind. Souls make us humans<br>different from each other.

Allison smiles to him.

STEFAN  
>Where am I?<p>

ALLISON  
>Thank you for saving my life.<br>This is our base camp. Your dad  
>will come here soon.<p>

STEFAN  
>I'm candid man. If I like thing, I will say 'like'.<p>

ALLISON  
>And what?<p>

STEFAN  
>I think I like rat burger.<p>

ALLISON  
>And then what?<p>

Stefan looks afraid. He doesn't plan this before.

STEFAN  
>Umm! I think it will be good if<br>you and me, we err...

Allison gets her attention on it.

STEFAN (cont'd)  
>err...have dinner together.<p>

ALLISON  
>Okay. That will be good.<br>(in Thai)  
>"8 PM. My tent. Okay?"<p>

STEFAN  
>You can speak Thai.<p>

ALLISON  
>I'm an emissary. I can speak<br>five languages. Thai, Japanese,  
>English, Chinese, and Spanish.<p>

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. BIOLOGICAL LABORATORY – EVENING

SUPERIMPOSE: "ASIAN RESISTANCE BASE 2027"

A small dim laboratory, basically a clean general biological laboratory, contains an automatic heavy slide door, three desks, computers on each desk, four light bulbs on each direction of a wall, one large capsule at the center, green water inside the capsule and a BOY who naked and going on the block in a capsule. What the hell is that? He is 5-YEARS-OLD STEFAN. His face is very peaceful.

One minute later the door opens automatically. Silhouettes of woman and man step inside and the door closes automatically – GENERAL PICHITCHAI and EMMA/MONICA AKAGI (F03EP02) enter. Emma now controls T-MONICA'S body by wireless connection.

ALLISON (V.O.)  
>In my idea, Soul have many codes and many<br>libraries inside. Soul can control our  
>body like the program in a chip. If<br>soul is a program, we may move it into  
>a new body that match for it.<p>

They walk to the distance, 2 meters away from the capsule, they keep looking at the lifeless clone of Stefan.

PICHITCHAI  
>Emma, when will this body be ready?<br>Gene triggers. I don't think it will  
>be good for him. How long?<p>

EMMA  
>(Emma's techno voice)<br>Maybe months. Maybe years. I can't tell you.  
>I can accelerate, stop or decelerate growing<br>rate by triggering but if I trigger too much  
>, it will give him cancer or worse things.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>5 years per week. It's good enough.<br>Emma. How about his old body?

EMMA  
>He is okay. We can still keep him alive.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Well. I think your idea will be good.<p>

EMMA  
>It will be good. I think about it for years.<br>Human's soul is like the most intelligence  
>software. The system can control the body so<br>easily. This will be good. I've tested with  
>dogs and cats for a long time. After it had<br>finished, those pets could remember their  
>owners. They reacted them like in the past.<p>

Pichitchai considers that.

EMMA (cont'd)  
>We can move his software, his memories and<br>his soul, into the new body that match for  
>him. Like it's his next life but he can<br>remember everything that happened to him.

PICHITCHAI  
>If he's not important for our future,<br>I won't let you do this to him.

EMMA (cont'd)  
>General. I need to move to Los Angeles.<br>When will you be ready to move me again?

PICHITCHAI  
>I'm working on that, Emma.<br>Finish your job before.

General Pichitchai goes to the door. It doesn't open yet. He turns to Emma.

EMMA  
>Another thing you should know, General.<br>His brain has reacted and sent his mind  
>to the far far away place.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>The fact that there's no power can stop<br>human's mind power, is still the truth.  
>You need me to get his mind back?<p>

EMMA  
>Yes. It won't be good for him if<br>his mind is still out there when  
>we are moving his soul to his new<br>body. Do you understand?

PICHITCHAI  
>Where's his mind now?<p>

EMMA  
>Palmdale. Los Angeles. United states of<br>America. I don't know why. It's not his  
>homeland but why he needs to be there.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>His heart. I didn't mean a heart in his body.<p>

Emma tilts her head like every cyborg.

PICHITCHAI (cont'd)  
>I mean 'love'. He loves a woman.<p>

Emma smiles as she just understands that.

EMMA  
>Love. Who's that?<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Allison Young from Palmdale.<p>

EMMA  
>I know her. She's Marcus' daughter.<p>

PICHITCHAI  
>Yes. Marcus' daughter. Allison is the<br>only one who can bring his mind back.

EMMA  
>Okay. General. I get it.<p>

Then the door opens automatically. Pichitchai exits.

INT. SKYNET LAB – NIGHT

GEORGE MCCARTHY (S02EP15), walks robotically inside SKYNET. The door automatically closes behind him.

George goes to a private room with tinted glass.

INT. SKYNET – CONTINUOUS

George meets with Jack and Skynet.

SKYNET  
>Hello Mr. McCharthy. Welcome back. Did you kill him?<p>

George sits beside Jack.

GEORGE  
>Ko Samuels?<p>

SKYNET  
>Yes. You killed him?<p>

GEORGE  
>(NODs)<br>What do you want me to do later?

VAN METER  
>We found another computer system like John Henry.<br>We need you to terminate its developer. Xander  
>and Alex Akagi. Dakara System.<p>

George turns to face Van Meter and his eyes flash electric RED. George smiles to him so friendly.

GEORGE  
>I'll do it. We're going to change the world.<p>

FADE OUT.

**END OF ACT 4**

**THE END**


End file.
